1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing, from a dielectric member, a flexible spring member with a metallic plated coating such that the flexure of the flexible member does not cause a propagation of a crack in the plating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many times it is desirable in, for example, electrical connection systems to electroplate or electrolytically plate a metallic coating on the exterior surface of a dielectric member. For example, in the event that shielding for EMI/RFI is desired, the plastic part is molded in a conventional manner and then dipped in an electrolytic plating bath whereby the plastic part takes on a metallic look with the metal plated on the exterior surfaces. Exterior coating also provides a direct current ground path capable of carrying several amperes of current which could not be achieved by some other methods, for example, conductive plastics which would, however, provide an EMI/RFI barrier. Masking off the areas would be prohibitively expensive, even if the flexible member was not part of the ground path.
This type of plating to produce an exterior metallic surface for shielding purposes is known in the art, as shown for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,695 to Lane, et al. This assembly includes a wall box for receiving connectors therein, interconnectable to edge card connectors, which are inserted from the rear. In the '695 patent, the wall box is plated to effect a shielding for EMI/RFI. In the commercial embodiment of this connection system, two threaded inserts are included along the sidewalls which allow the box to be installed adjacent to a panel through hole, and snugged up against the back side of the panel, such that the plated box is grounded to the metallic panel.
While the above mentioned connection system is quite advantageous, the need has arisen for the insulative housing to include a plated yet flexible component. In one application the plated component is used for holding a square nut which is much more cost effective than sinking a threaded insert. A second application the plated component allows the housing to be a self locking, self grounding system, which is easier for the user to install in the panels.
The object of the invention is then to provide a method for plating an insulative component such that upon flexure of the member, the flexure does not cause a crack to propagate, thereby causing discontinuities in the plating, and further causing the flexible part to break off within a few cycles of flexing.
It is a further object of the invention to design a network interface outlet system which is easier for the user to install in the panels.
It is a further object of the invention to design a network interface outlet system which has a grounding member which is elastic and has a large deflection range to accommodate various panel thicknesses.